20C
by Yuuki Momoru
Summary: Prenons une situation : une fête de bienvenue, ensuite deux ninjas : Naruto et Sasuke, puis la pièce de torture : une chambre froide, mélangez le tout et vous aurez une séquestration dont la cuisson sera à -20 C...ah non, C'est pas une cuisson dans ce cas


**Fiction :** - 20 °C

**Auteur : **Yuuki Momoru

**Genre :** Humor/Romance

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

**Note :** Une petite idée de fic, bon, le nom est un peu bizarre, et l'histoire est peut-être clichée, mais elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment...XD Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'ortho !

Bonne lecture !

"pensées des persos"

* * *

Tout partit d'un pari :

- Ils vont s'embrasser...

- Tu veux vraiment parier ça, Kakashi ? Demanda t-elle en haussant un sourcil sceptique...

- Oui, si je gagne... Fit-il d'un ton très sérieux, plissant les yeux.

- L'autographe de Jiraya...Soupira l'Hokage, mais je doute vraiment que tu gagnes, ou alors je veux bien me faire tatouer "idiote" sur le front...

- Ça ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd...Sourit-il, très sûr de lui.

- Quant à toi, tu devras jeter tes torchons pleins de perversités...s'ils se battent au point de s'entretuer. Rit-elle.

Il la regarda horrifié, murmurant d'un air grave :

- Mes trésors...

* * *

Sasuke en avait vraiment plus qu'assez de ces missions stupides, il voulait s'entraîner, devenir fort, surpasser son frère et accomplir sa vengeance. Mais au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait là avec des tonnes de nourritures dans les bras. Oui, il en avait assez, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était certains que la nouvelle Hokage se moquait de lui, que toutes les étoiles s'étaient alliées contre lui, que tous les Dieux avaient décidé de faire de lui leur souffre-douleur. Sasuke était vraiment arrivé au point de non-retour, cette situation l'énervait à un tel point qu'il croyait que sa tête allait explosée sous la fureur.

Cette mission était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui allait non seulement faire déborder le vase, mais le briser en mille morceaux sous la pression de l'océan que Sasuke retenait depuis tant d'années.

Une fête.

Par tous les Hokage.

Il haïssait les fêtes, encore plus quand sa mission consistait à aider à les préparer. Il soupira de souffrance tout en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

Pourchasser un chat passe encore.

Escorter le gamin pleurnichard d'un riche marchand, pourquoi pas ?

Promener des chiens dans tout Konoha et éviter de marcher sur leurs crottes, c'est dur mais on y arrive...

Mais une fête...avec ses banderoles, ses fanfreluches inutiles, ses gobelets blancs en plastiques que les gamins adorent écrabouillés, ses chansons paillardes aussi nulles que du Julien Clerc *, ses soulards qui se prennent bras dessus bras dessous pour hurler des paroles débiles. Non, Sasuke ne supportait pas les fêtes, la foule, ces gens trop bruyants qui lui ont le don de lui casser les oreilles, et surtout cette atmosphère de joie qui lui tordait les entrailles.

La dernière fête à laquelle il a participé était l'anniversaire de sa mère. Il avait six ans, et c'était trois semaines avant le massacre de sa famille. Il ne l'oublierait jamais, ce sourire que sa mère arborait alors qu'il lui avait remis une magnifique sculpture en argile faite de ses petites mains.

Il se secoua la tête, chassant ces souvenirs heureux mais trop douloureux. Puis il reprit son chemin, la tête haute tout en inspirant calmement et profondément l'air pur de ce village si paisible. Pourtant, ce jour-là, le village n'était pas aussi paisible qu'à l'accoutumée, la fête de bienvenue pour le nouvel Hokage occupait bon nombre des habitants, ainsi que les genins tel que l'équipe sept. Sasuke aurait voulu être ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser une mission même si celle-ci ne l'enchantait pas du tout. En fait, c'était le cas pour toutes ces missions de rang D.

Il soupira une nouvelles fois, serra les poignées de ses paquets. Il entra dans le restaurant que son équipe devait aider, non sans faire la tête d'un gars qui se demande encore ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça, et se figea en entendant un grand boum provenant d'un coin de la pièce.

- AIEUH ! Sakura-Chan ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore !

Sasuke tourna doucement la tête vers ses coéquipiers, les observant d'un air las, ses cinq sacs plastiques remplit d'aliments, de boissons qu'on lui a envoyé acheter dans la supérette du coin. Naruto se tenait le crâne, assit par terre avec un air pitoyable sur le visage.

Les frappes de Sakura étaient vraiment fatales. Elle grinçait des dents, son poing toujours levé, et pointa les décorations du doigts qu'ils étaient supposés faire.

- Regarde moi ça ! C'est une vraie catastrophe ! Tu ne sais pas découper du papier chiffon ou quoi ?

Sasuke releva la tête et vit qu'en effet, les banderoles étaient non seulement de travers et partaient dans tous les sens sur le plafond du restaurant, mais qu'en plus elles étaient mal faite. Le papier était soit déchiré, soit mal plié, ils étaient découpés parfois grossièrement, ou avaient l'épaisseur d'un brin d'herbe. Bref, un vrai carnage, aucun doute sur l'auteur de ce désastre.

Sakura grogna de rage tout en s'arrachant les cheveux. Sasuke tiqua et se mit à blâmer intérieurement son équipier.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Dit la jeune fille en se retenant de le frapper une nouvelle fois.

Naruto ne cessa pas de sourire pour autant et essaya de s'enfuir, il valait mieux ne pas être à sa portée. Sasuke passa devant eux et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers les cuisines en ignorant les "Sasuke-kun, tu es déjà de retour ?" mielleux de Sakura. Il franchit doucement les battants de la pièce blanche, et posa discrètement les sachets sur l'une des tables de travail. Il pensait pouvoir partir sans se faire remarquer, fuyant l'ambiance bruyante et joyeuse des cuisiniers qui semblaient être ravis des futurs bénéfices que leur rapporterait cette fête. Seulement, il se fit attraper par le chef qui arborait un sourire éclatant derrière sa moustache.

- Ha ! Te voilà petit !

- ...

"Petit" ?...Sasuke serra imperceptiblement les poings, et fit abstraction de ses pensées sur comment cuire à la poêle un vieux moustachu. Il s'arrêta dans sa fuite et entendu plus qu'il n'écouta les paroles du vieil homme plein d'entrain.

- Nous sommes assez occupés, pourrais-tu porter ça dans la chambre froide ? Elle est au bout du couloir, à droite, merci.

- ...

Avant qu'il n'est pu protester, l'homme se retourna vers l'un de ses apprenti cuisinier et se remit à crier des ordres.

"Lui découper le ventre, ou ses grosses cuisses bien juteuses d'abord ?" Pensa très fortement l'Uchiha.

Il grogna un "enfoiré" inaudible à l'adresse du vieil homme, et prit les cinq sacs plastiques aussi dignement que possible, le menton haut, un air "je-m'en-foutiste" gravé sur son visage pâle. D'un pas sûr, il s'enfonça dans le couloir que lui avait indiqué le chef. Sans se presser, il trouva la grande et épaisse porte blanche puis la tira à lui pour l'ouvrir.

Il entra tranquillement à l'intérieur, frissonnant si violemment qu'il dû se stopper un instant pour se faire rapidement à la température exagérément basse. Des étagères étaient installées le long des murs, de la viande était pendu au milieu de la pièce. Sasuke sourit, imaginant un certain moustachu pendu tête en bas, il déposa les sacs sur l'une des étagères et esquissa un geste vers la sortie quand soudain, la porte se ferma d'un coup.

Il faisait noir.

Mais Sasuke, étant ce qu'il était, ne paniqua pas et se dirigea lentement vers la lourde porte et la poussa.

Bloqué.

Comme s'il n'y croyait pas une seconde et qu'on lui avait fait une mauvaise, très mauvaise blague, Sasuke sourit au coin et réitéra son geste. Rien.

"D'ac...cord..." Pensa t-il avec une certaine pointe de désespoir. "Cette journée aura été pourrie jusqu'au bout."

N'y voyant strictement rien, Sasuke tâta le long des murs, glissant ses mains sur le métal froid, il cherchait un interrupteur, mais n'en trouva pas. Il commençait à peine à paniquer comme il se mit à frapper la porte comme un damné.

- Pas question que je finisse congelé ! Hé !

Pas de réponse. Sasuke pensa que ces soupçons comme quoi les Dieux lui en voulaient étaient vraies. Il se remit en quête d'un interrupteur s'éloignant de la porte, il se prit plusieurs de ces cuisses de bœufs en pleine face et tomba sur le sol froid à plusieurs reprises. Plus il cherchait, plus il faisait froid, il commençait déjà à claquer des dents. Ses gestes étaient de moins en moins précis et il avait l'impression que ses cheveux étaient trempés.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Se demanda t-il plein d'amertume.

Cela ne faisait que dix minutes, mais c'était comme s'il y avait vécu dix ans. Il se disait qu'il serait même prêt à pardonner au chef de l'avoir appelé "petit" si seulement ça pouvait le faire sortir.

Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Sasuke se retourna vers la lumière, son cœur s'accélérant d'un coup.

- Sas'ke ? T'es là ?

- Naruto ! Soleil de ma vie !

Sasuke put voir les yeux blasés de son équipier alors que celui-ci lâchait la poignée de la porte. Pas bon.

- Oh là, doucement, t'as fumé ou quoi ?

- Naruto, crétin ! La porte ! S'écrit-il.

- Quoi, la porte ?

Dans un bruit sinistre, le battant se referma. Un silence gênant et glacial s'installa dans la chambre froide. Naruto émit un petit rire et essaya de pousser la sortie comme il put. Mais rien ne se passa.

- Je suis maudit...dit-il.

- A qui le dis-tu...répondit Sasuke à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

- On est enfermé alors...

- Ouaih, et c'est de ta faute, imbécile.

Naruto s'égosilla dans le noir, outré par cette injustice...

- QUOI ? ET C'EST QUI LE CRÉTIN QUI S'EST FAIT AVOIR EN PREMIER, HEIN ? JE SAVAIS PAS MOI !

Sasuke se boucha les oreilles, la voix stridente et puissante de Naruto pouvait produire un écho dévastateur pour ses délicats tympans. Naruto grogna une dernière fois et saisit la poignée dans l'intention de forcer l'ouverture. Mais bien entendu - sinon ce serait pas drôle - la porte resta obstinément bloquée, comme si d'une volonté propre à elle-même, elle avait décidé de leur pourrir la vie.

Sasuke en avait plus que marre, lui aussi, il se leva pleins de résolutions. Cette fichue porte allait éclater de gré ou de force.

- Pousse-toi, Dobe. Dit-il alors qu'il préparait un chidori.

L'électricité qu'il produisit éclaira la pièce, si bien que Naruto dût retenir un cri lorsqu'il vit la viande qui pendait du plafond. Se traitant mentalement d'imbécile pour cette frayeur, il s'écarta de la porte.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

- C'est pas toi le trouble faite d'habitude ? Lui répondit Sasuke, un sourire au coin.

Naruto grinça des dents, et alla s'assoir avec dédain contre le mur, boudant son rival. Sasuke l'ignora et fonça dans la porte, son chidori meurtrier à la main. Quand soudain, arrivé à l'entrée, son chakra disparu d'un coup et il eut trèèès mal à la main.

- Put*** ! Salop**** !

Naruto ricana à ses côtés, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

- T'es vraiment nul...

Sasuke le fixa de son sharingan, plus qu'énervé.

- Répète ça, crétin !

- Ah lala...

Naruto se leva, avec ce sourire moqueur que Sasuke détestait plus que tout. Il l'étriperait bien tient, et il suspendrait avec le vieux moustachu dans cette chambre maudite. Un beau cadavre qu'il s'amuserait à défigurer juste pour l'humilier un peu plus.

Le dit "futur cadavre" avait déjà fait un clone et préparait son rasengan, certain de sa victoire et tout heureux de montrer enfin sa supériorité à Sasuke. Celui-ci avait croisé les bras et attendait que l'autre abruti échoue. Cela n'avait pas raté, Naruto n'avait pas même frôlé la porte, que son rasengan était réduit à néant, et son clone disparu en fumée.

- ...

Sasuke leva un sourcil dédaigneux, et content que sa fierté ne fut pas ébranlée par cette crapule. Il manqua de rire mais se retint. Naruto se retourna silencieusement vers lui et le pointa du doigt, visiblement en colère :

- Pas de commentaire.

Seulement son regard suffisait pour le traiter d'imbécile. Naruto gonfla ses joues, profondément vexé, et repartit s'assoir dans un coin. Il souffla un moment, et de la buée s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

- J'espère qu'ils vont pas tarder à venir...sinon on va finir gelée. Dit-il à l'adresse de Sasuke qui ne semblait même pas l'écouter.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et pria pour que l'on sorte de cette merde...surtout avec ce type. Rien que de voir sa face de rat, le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Naruto se recroquevilla, sentant que le froid de la pièce brûlait sa peau avec férocité. C'était comme si des petites piques glaciales s'insinuaient dans sa peau. Il trembla d'un coup, mais s'en empêcha du mieux qu'il pouvait, pas question de paraître faible face à Sasuke.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, commençait aussi à avoir froid, il accusa Naruto du regard pour avoir laisser la porte se refermer, puis entrepris de se réchauffer lui aussi en faisant un katon, et bien sûr, à l'opposer de l'endroit où se trouvait Naruto. Juste pour l'embêter.

Le silence continua de régner de la pièce, un exploit pour Naruto, mais celui-ci était déjà très occupé à tuer Sasuke du regard qui le narguait avec sa foutue boule de feu. Lui qui au départ voulait aider le dernier Uchiha a ramené la viande pour la soirée, comme toujours, sa gentillesse le perdra.

De longues minutes passèrent sans que personne ne se rendent compte de leur disparition. Naruto tremblait de plus en plus, sa respiration se saccadait et il avait l'impression de casser ses bras à force de les serrer contre son torse. Sasuke claquait discrètement des dents, et malgré sa boule de feu, il avait vraiment froid.

Mais combien faisait-il dans cette pièce ? - 20°C ou quoi ?

Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas.

Sa raison lui disait de se rapprocher de Naruto qui semblait être dans le même état que lui, mais sa fierté lui disait d'aller se faire foutre.

- J'ai froid. Annonça Naruto d'une petite voix.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il fit un de ses petits rictus que Naruto redoutait plus que tout. Il aurait dû se taire, il se mordit la langue tout en rougissant de honte.

- Moi aussi, crétin !

- Tss...tu veux pas venir ? Réessaya Naruto.

C'était fou comme le manque de chaleur pouvait lui faire faire.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Répondit-il sèchement.

Naruto retint un soupire las et ne dit plus rien, sa fierté déjà légèrement ébranlée. Seulement, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de trembler comme un malade. Le froid s'incrustait dans ses vêtements, contre sa peau, et il eut même l'impression d'avoir des cheveux mouillés. Il se mit à éternuer bruyamment. Sasuke grogna en guise de réponse mais ne fit rien, ne bougea pas d'un poil, toujours recroquevillé contre le mur opposé à Naruto.

Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille ? Et avec cet idiot blond en plus ? Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne plus y penser, peut-être que le temps passerait plus vite. Seulement le crétin continua d'éternuer, si bien qu'il sursauta.

- Ar...arrête ça, abruti. Ordonna t-il.

- J'arrête..s-si je veux...

Intérieurement Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Et ce fut bientôt à lui d'éternuer, honteux il rougit mais ne dit rien espérant que l'autre idiot ne ferait pas de commentaire. Il entendit quelqu'un bouger, et leva ses yeux de dessus ses bras pour voir Naruto debout en train de sautiller sur place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- J'essaye d'avoir moins froid.

- Ça...s-sert à rien, si t-tu respires le froid tu vas avoir mal...

Mais Naruto continua, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et quoi ? Tu veux rester là à attendre qu'ils arrivent. A mon avis, ils nous oubliés.

- Tss.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait sûrement raison. Naruto sautilla encore quelques minutes et se mit à tousser, sa gorge le brûlait. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait mis des milliers d'aiguilles dans sa bouche. Il tomba à genoux, la main à la gorge, jurant à mi-voix.

- Qu'est-ce...que je disais.

- Oh, toi la ferme ! Lui répliqua Naruto avec un regard noir.

Cependant, il ne se découragea pas, il continua son petit exercice, tant pis s'il avait mal il n'irait pas se blottir contre Sasuke ! Ça, plutôt mourir. Sa gorge lui fit encore plus mal à mesure qu'il respirait, il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

- J'ai subis...pire à l'entraînement. Se dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce t'as...à m-marmonner tout seul ?

- Je t'ai dit...de te la fermer ! Répondit Naruto plus sèchement que d'habitude.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par ce ton.

- J'arrive...pas à croire qu'ils nous ont...laissé ici. Quelle poisse ! Continua Naruto, le regard sur la maudite porte anti-chakra.

Ou alors il y avait un sceau, mais ça revenait au même...

Sasuke soupira, il aimerait bien la défoncer cette porte lui aussi. Mais quelle idée de faire installer une pareille chose dans un restaurant aussi minable ? Ils ont peur des voleurs ou quoi ? Sasuke ferma les yeux avec agacement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait froid. Seulement sa fierté lui interdisait de faire pareil que l'abruti. Il se recroquevilla encore plus, au point de retirer ses bras de ses manches et de les enfourner contre sa poitrine sous son pull bleu.

Ça le réchauffa un peu, mais plus le temps filait, plus le froid s'insinuait dans ses membres. Il avait l'impression que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus bouger.

Naruto avait arrêter de sautiller. Cela devait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là, et plus d'une demi-heure qu'il faisait cet exercice, cependant il avait de plus en plus mal à la gorge et ses jambes le tiraient. Il s'accroupit et se replia contre lui-même. De la vapeur s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

- Argh...merde...j'ai pas envie...de te ressembler...Dit-il à l'adresse de son rival.

- De quoi...?

- Héhé...de me transformer en glaçon...tu saisis ?

- T'es con...

Naruto toussa, sa gorge lui faisait vraiment mal. Il tourna les yeux vers Sasuke qui ne bougeait plus, et fut surpris en le voyant aussi...vulnérable.

Sasuke était complétement replié contre lui-même, ses jambes croisés contre sa poitrine, sa tête qui se perdait dans son chandail, ses cheveux noirs qui semblaient cascader sur ses épaules qui paraissaient plus frêles tout d'un coup. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Il se donna une claque et détourna les yeux.

Sasuke voulait dormir, cette température l'endormait dangereusement. Il fallait absolument que quelqu'un vienne les chercher. Il se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Une demi-heure de plus s'écoula, Sasuke faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas céder au sommeil, quand soudain il sentit une douce chaleur contre lui. Il respira enfin, cherchant instinctivement le plus de contact possible avec la source de cette chaleur. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de Naruto qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Il se racla la gorge, tout en se maudissant car celle-ci lui fit encore plus mal.

- Il faut...qu'on s'entraide là-dessus...Sas-...

- Pas besoin ! Coupa Sasuke en le repoussant à contre cœur.

Naruto fit la moue et fronça les sourcils.

- Fais pas le fier ! Et laisse-toi un peu aller, j'vais pas non plus te violer !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux à cette dernière remarque et le tua sur place.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, surtout en tremblant comme ça. Dit Naruto en haussant un sourcil.

- La...ferme. Répliqua t-il.

Un silence, et Naruto soupira avant de s'éloigner. Sasuke l'en empêcha, le rouge aux joues.

- J't'ai pas dit de partir.

- Faudrait savoir.

Tous les deux un peu honteux par ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, s'approchèrent doucement, pas trop rassurés par l'autre. On ne savait jamais, peut-être que l'un allait en profiter pour tuer l'autre.

- Pas un mot... aux autres. Murmura Naruto, le rouge aux joues

- Évidemment...crétin. Répondit Sasuke dont le rose prenait aussi place sur ses pommettes pâles.

- Si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça...je m'en vais.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke grogna, mais ne dit plus rien. Il détourna la tête quand son équipier entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Un peu mécaniquement, il s'éloigna le plus possible de Naruto sans se dégager totalement de sa prise.

Le blond soupira, excédé par le comportement de Sasuke, et sans crier gare attrapa son cou pour coller la tête brune contre sa poitrine. Sasuke lâcha un juron et se débattit du mieux qu'il put, malheureusement ses bras et jambes étaient bien trop engourdis par le froid pour lui obéir.

- Arrête de faire ta sainte ni touche, et réchauffe nous. Lui ordonne Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hmph.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, pour une fois que c'était pas lui qui agissait comme un gamin. Il eut soudain une idée, et tira la fermeture éclaire de son gilet orange.

- Qu'est-ce...que tu fous ?

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite, ouvrant complétement son vêtement, et tira sur le tissu pour recouvrir le dos de son équipier. Ils étaient totalement collés l'un à l'autre. Sasuke déglutis alors qu'il sentit son cœur battre un peu trop vite. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à cet abruti ?" était la question qui envahissait sa tête. Quand les jambes de Naruto effleurèrent les siennes, il cria :

- Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! Tu te prends pour qui ?

- Roooh quoi, t'as peur, Sasu-Chan ?

Un silence alors que le dit Sasu-Chan explosait de rage. Il leva les yeux vers l'abruti qui lui servait de radiateur pour le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, mais les écarquilla légèrement quand il vit que Naruto luttait contre le sommeil.

Celui-ci avait vraiment très mal au crâne. Jamais il n'avait été malade mais là, la migraine était atroce, il ne savait pas à quoi jouait Kyuubi et ce n'était vraiment pas drôle. Avec hésitation, Sasuke approcha une main glacée sur le front de son équipier, il en fut abasourdi quand il sentit qu'il était bouillant.

- T'es... malade du con. Lui dit-il.

- Putain, pourquoi...ça arrive...maintenant...?

- Parce qu'on... est bloqué dans une chambre froide à -20°C.

Naruto s'affaissa un peu plus contre Sasuke, sa tête lui tambourinant un rythme endiablé. Il fut presque soulagé d'avoir un oreiller aussi confortable que l'épaule de son rival. Celui-ci ne savait vraiment plus où il en était, cela faisait bien des années que plus personne ne l'avait touché, ou plutôt qu'il ne laissait plus personne l'approcher. Il voulut se dégager, défoncer cette porte qui l'agaçait au plus au point, tuer cet abruti qui osait piquer un somme sur son épaule.

De son côté Naruto était partagé entre l'envie de dormir qui le saisissait, et sa colère contre son démon qui, apparemment, se foutait de lui. Comme si ce crétin de renard avait voulu l'affaiblir pour qu'il s'accroche à son rival ! N'importe quoi !

Un petit blanc dans sa tête.

- Non...il oserait pas...

Sasuke sursauta en entendant sa voix, mais surtout surpris d'avoir sentit son souffle chaud contre son cou. Il déglutit et tapota légèrement le dos de Naruto, pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, peut-être pour le réchauffer.

Naruto resta étonné par cette attention envers lui, mais ne dit rien. Il ferma les yeux et traita son stupide démon de tous les noms grossiers et imaginables. Le temps passa ainsi, doucement, mais le froid se faisait plus féroce encore. Instinctivement, Sasuke s'accrocha un peu plus à Naruto dont la chaleur lui fit un bien fou. Jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute.

- Dit...Sasuke ?

Il ouvrit un instant les yeux, surpris :

- Quoi ?

- Ce serait...con...si on mourrait ici...tu penses pas ?

- Si.

Un autre silence. Sasuke ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre celle de Naruto. Ses cheveux dorés chatouillant sa joue.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Tu m'aimes bien...en fait ?

La question le pris de court.

- Seulement quand...tu ne poses pas de question aussi stupide...

Il sentit Naruto rire un peu :

- Ça veut dire...oui ?

Pas de réponse. Sasuke fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Moi...même si...je te déteste...je t'aime bien...

Sasuke sourit :

- T'es compliqué...crétin.

- Pas plus que toi...

Sasuke frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et se serra un peu plus contre son coéquipier.

- Si...Sakura nous voyait...elle...haha...elle se poserait...sûrement des questions...Dit Naruto en se resserrant contre lui aussi.

- Quelles genres ? Demanda Sasuke mine de rien.

- Ah ? Ça t'intéresse ?

Comprenant le sous entendu, il ne répondit rien.

Un autre silence, entrecoupé par les respirations bruyantes de Naruto dont la fièvre lui montait vraiment à la tête. Il eut une incroyable et irrésistible envie de dormir.

- Hey l'idiot...ne t'endort pas. Le prévint Sasuke en le secouant un peu.

- Hm, empêche moi alors...j'suis crevé.

- Voilà...ce qui arrive...quand on s'agite...

Son corps se fit plus lourd sur le sien, quittant doucement la réalité.

- Aller...dis quelque chose...n'importe quoi...lui demanda Sasuke.

Silence.

- Je...je te déteste vraiment, tu sais ?

Sasuke sourit faiblement.

- Je sais.

- Je ne supporte pas...ton égoïsme...et comment...tu te la pètes devant les autres...ton orgueil...

Son sourire s'affaissa.

- Ta haine...envers tout le monde...alors que moi...moi...je veux juste...

Un autre silence.

- Tu veux quoi, imbécile ? Demanda Sasuke piqué par la curiosité.

Il le secoue.

-...être ton ami...Dit Naruto, les yeux toujours fermés, confortablement installés sur l'épaule de son rival.

Plus le temps passait, plus le froid disparaîssait alors qu'ils se mettaient à parler à cœur ouvert.

- Crétin...tu l'es déjà.

- Hein ?

- Tu crois vraiment...que je te prendrais dans mes bras...comme ça...? Je t'aurais...laissé crever...

- Je sais. T'es du genre...a pas beaucoup parlé...mais les gestes, les faits...existent...comme la fois...contre Haku.

Les yeux fatigués de Sasuke s'arrondirent.

- J'aime bien...les gens comme ça...silencieux mais dont les regards...en disent beaucoup plus que les mots...

Le temps s'est réellement suspendu.

- Je t'aime...beaucoup.

Mais le cœur de Sasuke ne cessait de battre la chamade.

- J'aime bien...tes cheveux...ils sentent bon et sont doux...au touché...ta peau est jolie aussi.

Naruto ne semblait pas prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train d'avouer.

- J'aime surtout...tes yeux...même si parfois...ils me font peur...

Sasuke déglutis.

- Pourquoi ?

Il se mit à fixer Naruto dont le nez lui chatouillait le cou, il avait toujours les yeux fermés mais à sa question, il le vit faire une grimace, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose de désagréable :

- J'ai l'impression...qu'un jour...ils t'éloigneront de nous...de moi...

Et le regard de Sasuke s'attendrit.

- Dis...pas de conneries...

Naruto ouvrit un œil et rougit en voyant son visage aussi près du sien.

- J'ai froid. Déclara t-il.

- Moi aussi.

Le silence dura plus longtemps, Naruto a refermé ses yeux, un peu troublé par cette discussion qui avait l'air surnaturelle.

- Dit...

Il fut surpris d'entendre Sasuke interrompre le silence en premier, et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Je t'aime beaucoup...moi aussi...

Naruto eut envie de rire.

- Il a fallu..qu'il fasse...-20°C pour que tu...ne le réalises ? Ton cerveau...s'est gelé ou quoi ?

Sasuke pouffa un instant à son tour, et reposa sa tête contre celle de son rival. Et il se sentit bien.

- J'ai envie de dormir...pas toi...? Demanda Naruto.

- Si...mais faut pas...sinon...on va...vraiment finir congelé...

Il crurent entendre un bruit sourd venant de l'extérieur, tous deux sursautère, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre. Toujours un peu comateux, ils se fixèrent se posant des questions muettes. Puis des rires suivirent. La fête battait son plein.

- Raaah...c'est pas...juste...Fit Naruto, quand...je pense que nous...on crève de froid ici...

Sasuke acquiesça doucement, et reporta son attention vers son équipier. Ses cheveux blonds qui semblaient mouillé, ses yeux bleus demi-clos, il se mit à penser que comme cela Naruto semblait vraiment vulnérable. Et quelque part, même si son égo en éprouva de la satisfaction, il le trouvait mignon. Il le serra un peu plus dans ses bras...

- J'voudrais...vraiment...que quelqu'un vienne...nous chercher, j'en peux plus moi...Se plaignit Naruto.

- Hn.

Au fond, Sasuke voulait qu'ils restent ainsi à jamais. Il fut surpris par ses propres désirs, et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rose lorsque Naruto se resserra sur son chandail. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite. Il déglutis avec difficulté et observa discrètement Naruto qui s'endormait. Une pensée toute bête lui traversa l'esprit...

"J'ai envie d'embrasser sa joue..."

Il se secoua la tête, en profitant pour réveiller le dormeur.

- Quéquya ?

- Ri-rien. Bégaya Sasuke plus très sûr de lui. T-tu...as assez chaud...?

- Nan...j'vais mourir...heureusement que t'es...là...

Un silence, Naruto referma doucement les yeux.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, et Sasuke se battait comme il pouvait contre cette pulsion soudaine. "Naruto est un mec, je suis aussi un mec, nous sommes amis...les bisous n'ont rien à faire dans notre relation..." Mais son cœur continuait de battre plus vite qu'il ne devrait.

Tout ça c'était à cause de cette situation qui le perturbait. Sasuke n'était pas un habitué des contacts, il les évitait même. Mais _lui_, c'était différent. Naruto était quelqu'un de chaleureux, gaie, plein de vitalité, son exact opposé, et il avait envie de toucher cette personnalité, cette lumière qui ne lui allaient pas, peut-être par curiosité, il ne savait pas. "Les opposés s'attirent" lui avait dit sa mère, il y avait longtemps, en parlant de son père et d'elle. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens de cette phrase, sans doute parce qu'il était trop jeune.

Auparavant, ce genre de pensées lui étaient complétement étrangers, mais là, il avait Naruto dans ses bras, malade et à moitié endormi. Il était en position de force et il devrait être content de cela, seulement il n'arrivait pas à le ressentir ainsi. Il se sentait frustré...

C'était comme si Naruto l'avait attrapé dans des filets, non, une toile d'araignée particulièrement solide, sa raison lui disait de le repousser, et son corps le serrait plus fort. Plus les minutes passaient, plus cette envie l'obsédait. Il voulait _vraiment_ l'embrasser.

Il leva silencieusement les yeux au ciel, se trouvant neuneu. Il se dégoûta en se comparant à Sakura, qu'il trouvait niaise à souhait." Mais la niaiserie n'a jamais tué personne" se dit-il "...malheureusement..."

De son côté, Naruto ne se souciait de rien. Les bras de Sasuke le tenaient au chaud, il espérait seulement que quelqu'un vienne vite les chercher, il avait autre chose à faire que de rester coincé ici. De plus, il était fatigué, et bien que cette étreinte était étrange, elle était tendre. Il ne connaissait pas Sasuke aussi gentil et en fut agréablement surpris. Il enfouit un peu plus son nez dans le col de son acolyte, et soupira d'aise. Il crut un instant que Sasuke ait frissonné, il le trouva de plus en plus bizarre mais ne dit rien, trop épuisé.

Puis arriva l'énorme catastrophe... :

- Dis...tu...tu as...tu as déjà eu envie d'embrasser quelqu'un ? Demanda t-il brusquement.

Trois secondes à peine s'écoula quand comme regonflé par sa curiosité, Naruto le fixa les yeux grand ouvert. Les joues rosées de son équipier eurent raison de lui. Sasuke en ressentit une certaine gêne, il tourna la tête.

Vint la question fatale :

- Tu es amoureux, Sasuke ? De qui ?

- A-a-a-a-amou-QUOI ? S'exclama t-il, plus rouge qu'une tomate. NON ! Ce...ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

Naruto soupira : "ben voyons..."

- Ben...normalement, enfin ce sont les filles qui disent ça, quand on veut embrasser une personne c'est qu'on l'aime...

- Et avec les amis ?

Naruto fit la moue, faisant mine de réfléchir. Puis, comme s'il abandonnait, il s'écroula sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

- J'en sais rien...j'y connais rien moi, là-dedans.

- T'es pas tout seul...

- Y a quelqu'un que tu as...envie de...enfin tu vois...?

La réponse fut un simple geste. Tendres, quoique froides les lèvres de Sasuke effleurèrent sa tempe. Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il ne compris pas tout. Sasuke venait de faire quelque chose de vraiment étrange.

Le silence à nouveau, comme au ralentit, Naruto tourna la tête vers lui.

- Ah...ouaih...Dit-il simplement.

- Je...je sais pas...pourquoi...Essaya de se justifier Sasuke.

- C'est...c'est un peu bizarre, mais...c'est pas désagréable...

Surpris, le brun le fixa les yeux ronds, lui qui était sûr de se recevoir un énorme coup de poing en représailles. Puis, Naruto posa une question, une question qu'il n'aurait jamais dû énoncer à voix haute, quelque chose qui allait troubler Sasuke :

- Tu...tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un sur la bouche...?

- Ben...à-à part toi...

- Ouaih...mais, c'est pas pareil...

- Je...

- Tu voudrais pas essayer ? Lui demanda Naruto subitement. Ou plutôt réessayer ?

Naruto regretta tout de suite sa question et se trouva bête, il réprima un frisson et eut envie de se blottir à nouveau contre Sasuke, mais un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté le saisit...la timidité. Il n'osa pas, et ça, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, le plus surprenant c'était qu'il souhaitait réellement essayer. Il se secoua la tête, se ressaisit, et regarda Sasuke dans les yeux qui était figé par de la confusion...?

Naruto était un ninja très imprévisible, ça, Sasuke le savait, mais à ce point. Le pire était que...qu'il en avait envie, était-ce une bonne chose ? Cela n'aurait-il pas des conséquences ?

- Si on n'aime pas...on aura qu'à dire...que nos cerveaux étaient trop gelés pour réfléchir...

Sasuke sourit :

- Parle pour toi...

- Connard...

Ils se fixèrent, et doucement Sasuke se rendit compte que Naruto se rapprochait doucement de lui, une main sur son épaule, l'autre posée négligemment sur son ventre. Une douce chaleur s'insinua dans ses veines, dans ses joues, et il fit disparaître la distance entre eux en un clin d'œil. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, maladroites, gercées par le froid, tremblantes par une peur inconnue.

Ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là.

Et alors qu'ils se séparèrent, les questions ne vinrent pas, pas tout de suite. D'abord la surprise, Sasuke avait retenu son souffle, mais lorsque Naruto lui sourit en rougissant, il ne pris pas la peine de prononcer un mot, et ses lèvres fondirent une nouvelle fois sur leur homologue. Il respira fort, inhalant l'odeur de Naruto.

C'était bizarre. Cette tendresse que l'on pouvait échanger dans un baiser, il savait qu'il pourrait vite en être dépendant. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, au contraire. Puis, Naruto le repoussa brutalement. Il se figea, certain d'avoir fait quelque chose de travers, il n'embrassait pas bien ? Il s'y prenait mal peut-être ?

- Je...ça-ça va ?...je...

- Laisse-moi un peu respirer...tu veux ? Fit Naruto en reprenant son souffle.

Et il se mit à rire. Sasuke en resta abasourdi, peut-être un peu vexé.

- Je...savais pas...ahaha...que tu pouvais...être aussi fougueux...ahaha...

Il rougit.

- Ne ris pas !

- Désolé...ahem...

Mais il remit à rire, s'écroulant sur le brun qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

- En plus..ahaha, t'embrasse comme un pied !

Sasuke gonfla ses joues, cette fois c'était bon, son amour propre avait été touché. Il lança froidement :

- Parce que tu peux comparer, peut-être ?

Naruto s'arrêta de rire et lui jeta un petit coup d'œil malicieux, cela voulait dire : "T'as raison, mais je veux pas l'avouer..." Sasuke connaissait ce regard, il l'adorait. Il se sentait vraiment supérieur quand il voyait ses billes bleus lui montrer toute leur frustration. Ça n'avait été qu'un simple baiser, les choses n'avaient pas changé, quelque part il s'en sentait soulagé. Si bien que ses lèvres se rapprochèrent à nouveau contre celles gercées de son "ami", celui-ci ferma les yeux et s'endormit doucement, à bout.

Le brun le serra dans ses bras, et eut envie de dormir, lui aussi. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils étaient là, ses membres engourdis l'empêchaient de bouger, ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Il avait peur de se retrouver avec des orteils bleus, ses doigts avaient été épargnés puisque toujours en contact avec le dos de Naruto. Il vérifia ceux de son équipier, et fut soulagé de ne pas les voir avec une jolie couleur violette.

Il soupira, ferma un instant, juste un instant, les paupières. Le silence.

Y aura t-il une suite à cet échange ? Est-ce qu'après cela, Naruto viendra vers lui ? Voudra t-il d'autres baisers ? Il n'en savait rien, il avait juste sommeil...

* * *

C'était son plan, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en fendre la poire :

- Non mais franchement, quelle beau duo d'imbéciles j'ai là ! Fit-elle amusée en les fixant tous les deux tour à tour.

Naruto grimaça, son nez dans une écharpe de laine qu'Iruka lui avait confectionné. Il éternua.

- Et moi qui pensais que les imbéciles ne tombaient pas malades.

Il lui lança un regard noir, alors que Sasuke pouffa discrètement. Naruto tourna lentement son regard menaçant vers le rire moqueur. Il lui tira puérilement la langue et se mit à bouder dans son coin.

- La moitié de la nuit dans cette chambre froide...vous êtes vraiment forts. Continua la princesse Tsunade. Mais...ce qui me fait le plus rire...

Ils se mirent à la défier, la sommant de se taire...elle n'en fit rien, elle s'en fichait, elle était Hokage, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et elle aimait vraiment se foutre d'eux :

- ...Vous êtes ninjas...vous êtes même pas foutus de bloquer une porte...

"Même si ça aurait été dur avec le sceau que Kakashi a posé sur la porte..." Pensa t-elle, de plus en plus amusée. Ils tiquèrent :

- Ahaha ! Je devrais vous renvoyer à l'académie, tiens ! Ce serait drôle de voir la tête de l'Uchiha avec des gosses de six ans...s'esclaffa t-elle.

Sasuke grinça des dents et ce fut au tour de Naruto de se moquer.

- Toi, tu rigoles encore une fois et je fais ta fête !

L'image d'un Sasuke étudiant à côté de mioches s'incrusta dans l'esprit de Naruto, et son rire partit de lui-même. Le brun se pinça l'arête du nez, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, c'était que son équipier se taise. Ses yeux s'arrondirent soudainement, il eut une idée.

Il l'embrassa sans prévenir, et son rire s'évanouit dans sa gorge. Ses bras passèrent autour du cou du brun, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Naruto savoura le baiser, timide, mais moins maladroit que le premier, ou plutôt, le deuxième.

La bouche de la Godaime était si grande ouverte qu'elle aurait pu faire passer un train. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était qu'on ne les avaient pas trouvés gisants dans leurs sangs, mais elle avait cru à un match nul.

Elle avait perdu son pari contre Kakashi...

Elle soupira en regardant le couple d'un œil morne en train de roucouler...et se mit à murmurer pour elle même :

- Je vais avoir l'air con avec ce tatouage sur le front...

OWARI !

* * *

Auteur Dégénérée : XDD Je ne pense pas que ce one-shot est très crédible, mais ça m'a amusé de l'écrire, c'est ce qui compte...  
Conscience : C'est pas crédible du tout...Y_Y  
Auteur Dégénérée : Oui, mais ça, je l'ai déjà dit...  
Sasu : Pas du tout du tout...  
Naru *arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe* : Moi j'aime bien !  
Conscience/Sasu : La ferme ! Ne lui donne pas d'espoir !  
Naru : Gné ?  
Auteur Dégénérée : Moquez-vous TT_TT, Naruto, je n'aime que toi...  
Naru : Oh...bah, merci...^^

*XD Je n'ai rien contre Julien Clerc.

Reviews ? x')


End file.
